Because of the Rain
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: Karena hujan, mereka dapat bertemu. Walaupun hanya sebentar, namun pertemuan itu bagaikan video yang dapat di-replay berulang-ulang di otak mereka/Mikuo X Kaiko fict/Req dari Dere Dere 02/Ch 3 update!/Mind to read n review? XD -COMPLETE!-
1. Chapter 1

**-Because of the Rain-**

***Ch 1***

***Request dari Dere Dere 02***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Mikuo Hatsune X Shion Kaiko**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort, **

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo bertaburan dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). All in Normal PoV.**

**Summary: Karena hujan, mereka dapat bertemu. Walaupun hanya sebentar, namun pertemuan itu bagaikan video yang dapat di-replay berulang-ulang di otak mereka.**

TES TES TES…

Suara hujan menggema di halaman yang sepi itu. Seorang gadis berambut biru laut tengah berdiri di dalam bangunan sekolah itu, menunggu hujan untuk berhenti. Nama gadis itu tidak lain adalah Shion Kaiko.

Siswa siswi lain yang membawa payung, sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Dan itu berarti, disana hanya ada Kaiko seorang dan beberapa orang yang mengikuti pelajaran tambahan.

Sesekali, ia menghela nafas dan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak menuruti ucapan kakaknya, Shion Akaito, dan pergi ke sekolah tanpa membawa payung.

"Kau belum pulang?" Tanya seorang laki-laki disebelah gadis itu tiba-tiba. Kaiko terlonjak kaget dan menemukan sepasang mata berwarna hijau kebiruan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Di…Dia kan… Mikuo Hatsune?" Batin Kaiko dengan ketakutan. Mikuo Hatsune. Ia cukup populer di sekolahnya, namun, karena sifatnya yang dingin, fangirlsnya tidak berani macam-macam dengannya.

Kaiko hanya menggeleng pelan. Keheningan sekali lagi melanda tempat itu. Suara hujan sekali lagi terdengar dengan jelas di telinga kedua orang itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kuantar pulang?" Tanya Mikuo tiba-tiba. Di genggamannya terdapat sebuah payung berukuran cukup besar berwarna biru.

"E-eh? Ti-tidak terimakasih," Ucap Kaiko tergagap di bagian awal. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan ditawari oleh Mikuo Hatsune yang terkenal _dingin_ dan em… 'sedikit'… _Kejam_.

"Hujannya juga masih lama, kalau kau kubiarkan disini, bisa-bisa kau jatuh sakit. Udaranya kan dingin," Ucap Mikuo. Kata-katanya memang manis, tapi wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi.

"Benar juga ya… Bisa-bisa aku nanti sakit… Tapi… Apakah tidak merepotkan? Uh! Tapi ini kan berkat! Seharusnya berkat tidak boleh ditolak! Um… Lalu aku harus bagaimana?! AArrrrghhh…," Kaiko hanya bisa berkutat dengan pikirannya tanpa menyadari kalau Mikuo sudah membuka payungnya dan membawa tasnya.

Ia sudah bersiap-siap pergi meninggalkan Kaiko.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah," Ucap Mikuo yang menyadarkan Kaiko dari peperangannya dengan pikirannya.

"Eh! Tunggu… A… Aku ikut…," Teriak Kaiko tiba-tiba lalu berlari sambil membawa tasnya kearah Mikuo yang sudah berada di area hujan, tapi tidak terlalu jauh sehingga ia masih bisa menyusulnya.

"Hosh… Hosh…," Kaiko pun terengah engah karena berlari cepat menerobos hujan. Pakaian, rambut, dan syal yang dikenakannya pun basah, walaupun tidak banyak.

"Kau ini gila atau apa? Menerobos hujan seperti itu? Bisa-bisa besok kau sakit!" Ucap Mikuo. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau terdapat nada marah dan kesal di kalimatnya.

"Maaf…," Hanya satu kata itu yang dilontarkan Kaiko.

"…," Mikuo pun hanya terdiam lalu tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan Kaiko. Kaiko yang menyadarinya langsung memerah wajahnya.

"Eh… Hatsune-san… Tanganmu…," Ucap Kaiko dengan wajah yang memerah seperti udang rebus.

"Lebih baik begini, daripada nanti kau berlari menerobos hujan seperti tadi. Seharusnya kau bisa memberitahuku supaya aku kembali lagi, dan bukannya membiarkanmu menjadi basah begini!" Ucap Mikuo dengan nada kesal.

"A-aku tidak ingin merepotkan…," Ucap Kaiko tergagap. Ini pertama kalinya ia dimarahi oleh laki-laki selain Akaito dan Otou-sannya.

"Jika kau sakit, bukankah akan lebih merepotkan?" Tanya Mikuo, masih dengan nada yang agak kesal. Kaiko terdiam dengan ucapannya.

"Iya ya… Akaito-nii pasti khawatir… Okaa-san dan otou-san juga akan jadi khawatir nantinya… Ditambah lagi dengan biaya obatnya yang tidak bisa dibilang murah…," Pikir Kaiko dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Maaf…," Ucap Kaiko untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mikuo terdiam sejenak sebelum bertanya kepada Kaiko.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

"Kaiko… Shion Kaiko…," Ucap Kaiko dengan suara kecilnya.

"Oh… Dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Di Jalan Sashimi blok A nomor 3…," Ucap Kaiko. Ia hanya menjawab dengan patuh pertanyaan-pertanyaan Mikuo. Mikuo hanya ber-oh ria.

"Hatsune-san sendiri dimana?" Tanya Kaiko lagi.

"Hampir sama sepertimu, di Jalan Sashimi blok A nomor 5…," Jawab Mikuo.

"Huff… Syukurlah kalau kita searah…," Ucap Kaiko sembari menghela nafas lega.

"Kenapa? Kau takut merepotkan lagi ya?" Tanya Mikuo dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"A-ah… I-itu…," Kaiko pun tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi.

"Hah… Apakah aku benar-benar mudah ditebak ya?" Pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Mikuo tersenyum. Kaiko serasa membeku sesaat karena menerima senyuman dari seorang Hatsune Mikuo. Ia pun merasa wajahnya mulai memanas dan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat seseorang sepertimu sebelumnya," Ucap Mikuo lalu terkikik geli.

"He-hei! I-itu tidak lucu! Kata Akaito-nii, sifat ini merupakan keturunan dari nenekku!" Ucap Kaiko, tidak terima diperlakukan begitu. Namun Mikuo malah tertawa lebih kencang karenanya.

"UUH…," Geram Kaiko pelan sambil cemberut.

"Maaf… Maaf…," Ucap Mikuo masih sambil tersenyum geli, "Baiklah… Ayo kita segera jalan."

Kemudian mereka berdua segera pergi dari sekolah mereka dan memulai perjalan ke rumah mereka.

Pertemuan pertama. Hujan. Cinta yang mulai bersemi. Semuanya terikat satu dengan yang lain. Bagaikan sebuah jembatan yang dihubungkan satu dengan yang lain.

Namun… Apakah jembatan akan selamanya aman? Tidak, bukan? Terkadang… Penghalang datang. Dan mulai muncul berbagai konflik serta kesalahpahaman diantara mereka.

* * *

Alicia: Cerita MikuoKaiko pertamaku atas request dari Dere Dere 02. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Bagus? Jelek? XD Rencananya Alice mau pakai SeeU sebagai peran 'antagonis'-nya. Walaupun nanti akhirnya juga protagonis sih X3

Semuanya + Alicia: Oke! Terakhir… Mohon reviewnya! X3


	2. Chapter 2

**-Because of the Rain-**

***Ch 2***

***Request dari Dere Dere 02***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Mikuo Hatsune X Shion Kaiko**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort, **

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo bertaburan dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). All in Normal PoV.**

"Hah…," Kaiko menatap kosong hujan deras yang kini membasahi Bumi. Sesekali ia ingat payung Mikuo yang ada padanya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajah Kaiko memerah!

"Semoga Hatsune-san cepat datang, dengan begitu aku bisa cepat mengembalikan payungnya ini," Batin Kaiko. Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasa pundaknya ditepuk seseorang.

"Ah!" Jerit Kaiko kaget. Ia pun mengadahkan kepalanya sebentar dan melihat seorang gadis sebayanya kini sedang tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Luka! Kau mengagetkanku…," Ucap Kaiko sembari menghela nafas lega. Luka hanya tertawa kecil.

"Maaf sudah mengagetkanmu, jadi… Sesuatu yang menarik terjadi kemarin, huh?" Tanyanya langsung sambil tersenyum jahil. Kaiko langsung merasa wajahnya kini memerah.

"Ba-ba-bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Kaiko setengah berbisik pada Luka yang kini tengah menarik kursi dari tempat duduknya ke meja Kaiko.

"Tentu saja tahu, Luka gitu loh!" Ucap Luka dengan soknya.

"Cih, GR deh…," Gumam Kaiko sambil sweatdrop, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke jendela, karena Kaiko duduk di tempat disebelah jendela.

"Cari siapa niiihhh?" Tanya Luka menggoda Kaiko dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya. Wajah Kaiko langsung memerah.

"Cu-cu-cuman teman doang kok…," Jawab Kaiko dengan wajah memerah.

"Teman, atau teman?"

"LUKA!" Bentak Kaiko dengan wajah memerah, sehingga perhatian sekelas teralihkan kepadanya.

"Ma-maaf… Silahkan kembali ke aktifitas kalian," Ucap Kaiko terbata-bata dengan wajah memerah. Sekelas pun segera melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Kaiko kini menoleh kearah Luka.

"HAHAHAHA HAHAHA… Wajahmu lucu sekali tadi Kaiko! WAHAHAHA!" Ucap Luka yang sudah ngakak sampai guling-guling di lantai.

"Huhhh…," Kaiko pun langsung cemberut mendengar sindiran dari teman baiknya itu.

"Ma-maaf… Tapi beneran deh HAHA, tadi wajahmu lucu sekali! HAHAHA!" Sindir Luka lagi sambil menyeka butiran-butiran air mata yang mengumpul di sudut matanya. Rupanya Luka tertawa sampai-sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hah… Baiklah…," Jawab Kaiko akhirnya sambil tersenyum geli. Ia memang jarang berprilaku kasar kepada orang lain. Ia juga tidak bisa marah lama-lama terhadap teman baiknya tersebut. Ia pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke jendela.

"Hei, tadi kau mencari siapa sih?" Tanya Luka penasaran dan memindahkan posisinya sedikit supaya ia juga bisa melihat keluar jendela. Kaiko tidak menjawab dan terus melihat keluar jendela, tidak menggubris pertanyaan Luka.

"Mungkin aku bisa membantumu," Lanjut Luka lagi. Kaiko mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak lalu melihat kearah Luka.

"Kurasa akan lebih baik kalau kau mencari Gakupo saja," Balas Kaiko dengan senyuman evil di wajahnya. Luka langsung blushing parah.

"Enggak ah," Tolak Luka.

"Yakin nih?" Tanya Kaiko, memastikan keputusan Luka. Ia tahu sahabatnya menyukai Kamui Gakupo, cowok pemimpin klub Kendo di sekolah mereka, dan orang yang mengejar-ngejar Luka. Sayangnya, Luka tidak pernah menerima ajakannya demi menjaga 'ego'nya.

Padahal dalam hati dia bersorak ria…

Dasar nona tsundere =w=

"Yakin, lagian nanti dia bakalan muncu-" Ucapan Luka terhenti karena teriakan seseorang.

"LUKA-SAMA!" Teriak seorang pemuda atau… Pemudi? Berambut ungu panjang sedang melambaikan tangannya ke arah Luka.

"Tuh, muncul," Jawab Luka polos. Kaiko langsung sweatdrop. Tiba-tiba, ia menangkap seorang lelaki berambut hijau tosca diujung matanya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mikuo?

Kaiko langsung siap siaga dan segera berlari keluar kelas, menimbulkan kebinggungan diantara Luka dan Gakupo.

-SKIP TIME-

"Hatsune-san!" Teriak Kaiko dari kejauhan. Mikuo langsung berbalik dan melihat Kaiko sedang berdiri sambil sesekali terengah-engah karena habis berlari.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mikuo yang kini sudah berada di depan Kaiko. Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di halaman sekolah yang tertutup dari hujan.

"Be-Begini… I-Ini…," Ucap Kaiko masih dengan ngos-ngosan. Ia pun mengangkat tangan kanannya dan tapi…

"WUA! Aku lupa membawa payungnya!" Pekiknya kaget. Mikuo hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kebinggungan.

"Ma-Maaf Hatsune-san… Aku tadi sudah membawa payungnya tapi… Ketinggalan di kelas…," Ucap Kaiko pelan sambil menunduk. Mikuo tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa… Nanti saja saat istirahat makan siang," Ucap Mikuo, "Dan bisakah kau memanggilku hanya dengan Mikuo? Karena Hatsune itu juga marga dari gadis di kelasmu itu kan? Yang rambutnya dikuncir twintail itu…"

Wajah Kaiko kini serasa memerah, "Beneran nih? Kalau begitu M-Mikuo boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan Kaiko."

Mikuo mengangguk dengan sedikit rona tipis di wajahnya. Kemudian kedua orang itu tertawa. Namun…

"Mikuo-kun!" Teriak sebuah suara yang tidak dikenal Kaiko dari kejauhan. Seorang gadis berambut pirang bergelombang kini tengah berlari kearah mereka sambil tersenyum manis.

"Siapa kau? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," Tanya gadis berambut pirang bergelombang dengan _nekomimi _yang terlihat imut.

"A-Ah! Namaku Shion Kaiko, yoroshiku… Em, etto… Kau siapa?" Tanya Kaiko kebinggungan.

"Ah! Namaku Sakamoto SeeU. Aku blasteran Korea Jepang, jadi maaf ya kalau nada bicaraku agak aneh…," Ucap SeeU pelan sembari tersenyum ceria. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Mikuo.

"Mikuo-kun, ayo cepat! Sekarang sudah hampir waktunya pelajaran!" Tegur gadis itu lalu menarik tangan Mikuo tanpa persetujuan Mikuo. Kaiko sebenarnya merasa agak tidak rela, namun ia diam saja.

"Ma-Maaf, Kaiko! Nanti ya saat jam makan siang!" Peringat Mikuo sembari ditarik pergi oleh SeeU.

"O-Oke…," Jawab Kaiko sambil sweatdrop. Dalam hati, ia agak iri dengan gadis bernama SeeU itu.

.

Alicia: Yeeyy! Akhirnya chap 2 selesai! Padahal sudah lama lho idenya. TAT

Semuanya + Alicia: Mohon reviewnya! X3


	3. Chapter 3

**-Because of the Rain-**

***Ch 3 [FINAL]***

***Request dari Dere Dere 02***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Mikuo Hatsune X Shion Kaiko**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort, **

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo bertaburan dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). All in Normal PoV.**

"Valentine ya?" Batin Kaiko sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Iiiihh, ada apa nih senyum-senyum sendiri?" Ucap Luka tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum jahil di depan Kaiko. Wajah Kaiko langsung memerah.

"Pikirin si Hatsune itu ya?" Goda Luka lagi lalu ngakak karena melihat ekspresi Kaiko yang termasuk imut itu.

"E-EH?! SI-SIAPA BILANG?!" Jerit Kaiko, tidak setuju.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak usah membantah… Jawab saja yang jujur," Jawab Luka sembari tertawa lagi. Kaiko langsung menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi… Aku bisa membuatkan Mikuo cokelat kan?" Batin Kaiko lagi, tidak memedulikan Luka yang menatapnya heran.

.

.

.

"Jadi cokelatnya dilumerkan…," Gumam Kaiko lalu memasukkan ke dalam panci dan memanaskannya. Ia menunggu selama beberapa lama sampai cokelatnya meleleh, lalu mencetaknya lagi di cetakan cokelat berbentuk tetes air.

Ia membuatnya cukup banyak. Saat sudah jadi _base_-nya, ia mulai menggunakan icing berwarna biru, rasa _blueberry_. Kaiko menggunakannya perlahan. Ia ingat, pertama kali bertemu Mikuo, yaitu karena hujan. Ya, karena hujanlah mereka bertemu.

Jika saat itu Kaiko membawa payung, ia pasti takkan mendapat 'antaran gratis' dari Mikuo. Setelah selesai, ia pun memasukkan cokelat itu ke dalam _freezer, _mendinginkannya.

.

.

.

Saat ini pulang sekolah. Kaiko berniat memberikan cokelat miliknya kepada Mikuo sekarang, maka ia pun berusaha mencari Mikuo. Ia pun berjalan menuju kelasnya, namun nihil hasilnya.

Ia berusaha mencari dan terus mencari. Ia bahkan sempat mencari ke laboratorium di lantai tiga, hingga tiba-tiba ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara orang berbicara.

"_Mikuo-kun, ini cokelatku. Tolong terimalah!"_

Kaiko yang mendengar nama Mikuo disebut pun langsung naik keatas, tepatnya atap. Disana ia melihat SeeU, menyerahkan cokelat kepada Mikuo.

JLEB

Pemandangan itu begitu menyakitkan baginya. Ia tidak dapat berharap banyak, mungkin SeeU menyukainya? Lalu bagaimana nasibnya nanti.

"A-Arigatou…," Jawab Mikuo yang samar-samar terdengar oleh Kaiko.

TES

TES

TES

"Are? Kenapa aku menangis…?" Batin Kaiko kebinggungan ketika mengetahui cairan bening yang hangat itu perlahan turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ke-Kenapa?" Batin Kaiko lagi sembari mengusap air matanya. Namun hasilnya nihil, air matanya justru tambah mengalir deras. Karena tidak ingin ketahuan menguntit, ia pun berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari sana.

PRANK!

Toples berisi cokelat yang dibawanya kini terjatuh, membuat perhatian Mikuo dan SeeU teralihkan ke pintu.

"Apa… Ada seseorang disana?" Tanya Mikuo dan melihat kearah SeeU.

"He? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Aku sendiri tidak tahu," Jawab SeeU sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Mikuo semakin curiga, ia pun beranjak kearah pintu, disusul SeeU.

Saat ia sampai, yang ada hanyalah toples cokelat berwarna hijau tosca. Cokelat di dalamnya kecil-kecil dan berbentuk air hujan. Disana disematkan notes kecil, _'Aishiteru Mikuo.'_

Langsung saja mereka berdua tahu siapa yang membuat cokelat tersebut.

"Kurasa ia salah sangka… Cepatlah kejar dia, Mikuo-kun. Sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang diinginkan," Ucap SeeU sambil tertawa geli. Mikuo hanya merona mendengarnya, namun ia mengangguk lalu beranjak pergi darisana.

.

.

.

Mikuo pun mengejar Kaiko. Ia pun berlari kencang mencari jejak Kaiko yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Hingga ia mendengar suara isakan sayup-sayup di ujung koridor.

Hingga matanya menangkap punggung Kaiko. Mikuo kini merasa bersalah, karena ia sebenarnya juga menyukai Kaiko. Maka, ia pun berjalan ke arah Kaiko dengan pelan, tanpa menimbulkan suara. Hingga ia dengan cepat berdiri di depan Kaiko.

Kaiko yang melihat Mikuo refleks membelalakan matanya karena terkejut, lalu berniat mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Mikuo-"

Sebelum Kaiko sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia sudah dipeluk oleh Mikuo. Lalu Mikuo pun membisikkan kata-kata kecil ke telinga Kaiko, "Aishiteru mo."

Kaiko terkejut.

"Ta-Tapi… SeeU-san bagaimana?" Tanya Kaiko tergagap, ia binggung sekarang. Mikuo terkikik kecil, membuat Kaiko bertambah binggung lagi.

"SeeU itu saudara sepupuku."

Kaiko terlonjak kaget dan malu. Namun keterkejutannya itu berubah menjadi perasaan bahagia. Karena ternyata, cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

_**Fin~**_

.

Alicia: Yeyy! Fict gajeku ini selesai juga! XD Bagaimana hasilnya?

Ini balasan review dari chap satu yang Alice lupa balas TAT:

Ch 1:

**-Ryuuna Hideyoshi**

Iya… Itu salah… Tapi sudah diganti kok seinget Alice! Arigatou reviewnya! X3

**-Kurotori Rei**

Ah, iya… Itu Alice salah TAT Gomen… Tapi seinget Alice sudah diganti kok XD Arigatou reviewnya!

**-Guest**

Syukurlah kalau klop! XD

Arigatou reviewnya!

**-Celia Viona**

Ok! Ini sudah tamat malah! #digampar

Arigatou reviewnya! XD

Ch 2:

**-Celia Viona**

Vi… Arigatou reviewnya! Iya… Alice agak suka buat yang nanggung pemotongannya XD

**-Kurotori Rei**

Ehehe… Sudah terungkap kan SeeU itu siapa? :3

Arigatou sudah setia me-review dari chap 1~!

**-Nabmiles**

Em… Kalau Alice pakai hp susah buat kasih garis pemisah, jadi biasanya Alice pakai skip time atau dots… XD

Wah… Alice gatau cocoknya jadi One-shot atau apa .-. Jadinya gini deh… Gomen kalau ngak suka…

.

Credits to:

-DereDere02

-Celia Viona

-Nabmiles

-Kurotori Rei

-Guest

-Ryuuna Hideyoshi

Dan semua silent readers sekalian! X3

.

Walaupun sudah selesai, tetap berminat… Review? *blink blink*


End file.
